


Making me new

by swang40



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Magnus, Bottom Even, Drunk Isak, Hot Even, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Moments, Top Even, snapback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swang40/pseuds/swang40
Summary: Each chapter is an independent, sweet story between Even and Isak.





	1. For Valentine's day: My own cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters I will write~ Hope you guys love it! Please leave kudos or comments if you do~. By the way, English is not my first language, so if there's any confusion, just let me know~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Happy Valentines's Day! 
> 
> This scene happened after Even's episode and before Christmas party~

“ Isak, I love you looking at me, but isn’t your biology homework due at 8:00 tonight?” Even smiled while he caught Isak got distracted looking at him for who knows how many times.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I am doing it.” Isak crawled over Even giving him a peck on the lips before forcing himself to go back to his homework.

Seriously, he couldn’t help it. They had not had sex for nearly three weeks. And Even looked extremely soft and sweet during his recovery from the episode. His hair was down on his forehead not pulled back into that perfect style. The unruly curl made his face more exquisite and kissable, reminding Isak of the first time he kissed him in the pool. Despite the blurred view underwater, he could still see the soft yet sharp features.

Wrapped in Isak’s clothes and pants, which were slightly short or okay really short for him, his pale ankles and wrists and that beautiful neck showed. Even did not reveal much of his skin during his episode and Isak got the idea that clothes kept him secure. Therefore, Isak felt he was craving for any part of Even’s skin now. However, seeing the dark circles under Even’s eyes and knowing how much he had suffered alone, Isak felt it was not the time to mention sex.

A week ago, Even was so fragile and depressed. He slept for days without moving a bit. After he gradually out of the episode, he still lay on the bed most of time watching movies silently. Isak would love to cuddle with him all day and he did for two weeks without going to any of his classes, answering any calls or meeting any visitors. However, to ensure the fucking attendance, Isak had to go to school. He always hurried home even when Jonas tried to lure him to Kebab and Fifa games. Like a loyal husband to his beautiful wife isak thought to himself.

He spent most of the time staring at Even, no matter when he was playing video games or watching movies. He could feel the hunger and lust in his own gaze. If anyone looked at him that way, he would run away without hesitation. However, when Even felt those gaze, he would smile back and lie on Isak’s laps letting his hands thread through his hair.

Clearly not today though since he made the announcement that he would not get a 6 in Biology if he did not do this homework well as soon as entering his room. And he emphasized that he could not be distracted while asking Even to not speak to him until 8:00. Even nodded understandingly.

Also, he wrapped Even in more clothes to cover all the skin revealed. _(Baby, I am not cold. I guess I don’t need gloves or scarf)_ While he trying to find a mask to cover Even’s face, Even suggested, “Baby, is it better if I leave the room? I can stay in living room if you need the space.”

“ No I want you to be here, so I can concentrate.” “Okay.” Even said trying to hold back his smile. Both of them knew that It was so hard to concentrate when Even was near him but he would never shorten the time they were together.

Fighting the desire to look and kiss Even for another hour, his pain was relieved when Eskild called Even out of the room to help with dinner. His thought finally came back to him and he turned in his work by 7:54. Walking out of bedroom, he could smell something sweet.

The kitchen was a mess. There was flour everywhere and Even was putting something into the oven.

“ Halla, you finished, hungry now?”

“Yeah, what happened?”

“ Eskild wanted to bake a cake and clearly he didn’t know how. I came too late to help.”

“Where's he?”

“In the shower.”

“ He got flour all over him?”

“Yeah.”

“Haha, you too.”

“ Oh, really? I didn’t know.”

Even leaned in closing his eyes while waiting for isak to brush the flour off his face.

Those long lashes caused a small shadow under his eyes, with the curly hair on his forehead, he looked so innocent and pure. When Isak kissed him gently on his right eye, Even smiled pulling isak closer without opening them. Isak cupped his face kissing his eyes, cheeks and eventually his lips.

They indulged in the kisses forgetting the time until an awful smell coming out of the oven.

Even suddenly opened his eyes, “ Fuck!” He pulled a black thing out of the oven.

Standing behind him, Isak could not see his expression clearly. Assuming Even would be disappointed, he said cheerfully “Even, uh, is that a chocolate cake? That’s fantastic, you know, I love chocolate a lot! Cut me a piece.”

Even put the cake down as he turned around smiling, “ You don’t like chocolate and it is actually a cheese cake, baby. You are really the best cheerleader in the world.”

Isak blushed as Even came closer pressing their foreheads against each other.

“How did I ever get along without you, Isak?”

“You didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who watched" Queer as folk" might be familiar with the last line since Evak reminds me so much of Brian and Justin.  
> By the way, if you want to watch a great show, I recommend Queer as folk~I watched american version on netflix~


	2. F**k me(1)

Part 1

Isak never considered himself horny but he doubted if he had become a sex addict since he met Even. It was a week after Kose group's Christmas party, a month after Even ‘s episode and (Isak signed burying his face in hands) more than a month after their hot sex in hotel. Isak frowned taking a sip of beer while chatting with Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi on the sofa at Eva’s party before New Year’s Eve.

There were lots of people coming tonight, from both Nissen and Bakka. From where he was sitting, he could see Even was surrounded by six people he didn’t know except Mikael. Even just came back from an important family gathering wearing a white shirt with first two shirt buttons unbuttoned and a loosen tie while holding a black suit in his hand. His sleeves were pulled up just below the elbows and the shirt was tugged in his black pants loosely. Becoming thirstier by the sight, he came to get more cold beers from refrigerator. On his way back to sofa, he saw Eva and Chris kissing against the wall again. 

While he put a dozen of beers on the table, Jonas suggested to play a drinking game and called three girls from first year to join them. After six rounds, Isak was totally wasted since he kept drinking no matter he won or lost. He was kicked out of the game for not being able to form a coherent sentence. Lying on the sofa, Isak closed his eyes trying to stop the room from spinning. He felt a hand stroking his cheeks. “Even." He mumbled without opening his eyes. Even chuckled, 

“ How you feel, baby?”  
“Dizzy.”

Even moved Isak’s head on his laps massaging his temples. Feeling those long, slightly cool fingers on his skin, Isak felt turned on. He tilted his head to kiss Even’s palm and rubbed his face against it before pulling Even’s neck down for more kisses. The girls from first year who were playing drinking games beside them shoved each other screaming silently, “Aww, they are so cute!” while Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi complained, “Seriously, Even. Get a room. He already unbuckled your belt.” Even finally pulled back with reddened lips. 

“ Feeling better now?”  
Isak nodded.  
“ Do you want to go home?”  
“ Um.”  
“ Okay. Could you wait here for five minutes? I’ll just say goodbye to some friends?”  
“ Uh-huh.”  
Isak answered with his arms still looped around his neck. After trying to persuade Isak to let go of him for ten minutes, Even looked at him fondly giving up. 

He pulled Isak up on his feet letting his head rest on his shoulder and supported him with a hand on the waist. Even walked towards Mikael and some friends from Bakka.

“ Hey, Even! This must be Isak! Nice to meet you!” Isak ignored Mikael ‘s hand that was hanging in the air for a handshake instead he stared at a mole on Even’s pale neck swallowing hard before licked it.

Even’s whole body tensed up and he covered Isak’s mouth with his hand trying to continue the conversation. However, Isak managed to lick his palm. Mikael and other friends let out a bark of laughter while Isak was mindlessly kissing his neck, face and anything he could reach. Even patted Mikael on the shoulder, “O..okay. We are leaving now. He ‘ll greet you guys next time.” Then he waved at them quickly before carrying Isak out of the door. 

The Uber Even called was already outside. He let Isak lie down in the backseat using his suit as a pillow before sitting in the front. However, just as he was about to fasten the seatbelt, Isak sat up in the back and climbed to the front seat straddling on him with his head resting on his shoulders. He moved so fast that Even almost thought he was sober. Even felt sorry for the driver since he seemed horrified as Isak pulled his tie to kiss him murmuring “Even, let’s fuck right here.” 

“Sorry, we ‘ll sit in the back.” Even apologized while opened the door trying to pull Isak on his feet. Wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Even, he shook his head persistently while burying his face deeper into his crook of neck. Even ended up carrying him to backseat like a koala. 

Finally settling down, Isak mumbled against his neck, “Even.” Even grinned while brushing his hair from his forehead to press a kiss, whispered, “Isak.” His face beamed with joy when Even called his name. 

“Even.”  
“Isak.” 

Isak laughed. Even felt his heart became so soft. He always thought he could not love him more, but drunk Isak somehow still made him fall deeper. He stroked Isak’s back kissing the crown in his hair while responding to him every time. He melted in Isak’s voice not realizing the car already pulled over.

The driver waited and waited and finally said, “ Boys, I ‘ll remember your names all my life. Please get out of my car.”


	3. F**k me (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even seems really sexy to me, especially in ep3, the way he looked at Isak while kissing Sonja is just …Wow. So i try to describe him as really hot in this part.  
> I hope I did okay…..

Part 2  


While Even reached down his pocket for key, the door opened. Eskild leaned on the doorframe in his robe while eating an ice cream.

“ Wow! Even you look like a stripper!” He exclaimed

“I love your sense of humor, Eskild.”

“What happened to your clothes?”

“Isak kinda thought I look better naked.”

“ Me and this drunkard are finally on the same page .”

Even panted while Isak’s hand sinking into his pants. He blushed a little holding Isak’s wrist and carrying him to bedroom without looking at Eskild’s amusing expression.

“ Good night, Even! Oh, don’t worry about keeping it down, I had slept enough in the afternoon!” 

“Baby. Let’s do it when you are sober.” Seeing the haze of alcohol clouding Isak's eyes, Even took a deep breath when their hips rocked against each other.

“I am sober.” 

Even signed while holding out three fingers in front of him, “How many?” 

Isak squinted his eyes and grabbed the hand so close to him that almost touched his forehead. And he soon gave up taking those fingers in his mouth.

“ Geez.” Even chuckled lifting off the bed and dodged when he tried to grab his shirt. “I ‘ll get you some water. And we’ll sleep okay?” 

Watching Even walked out the door, Isak kicked in the air and felt more frustrated finding he was hard.  
“Why can’t you just have sex with me? ” He murmured.

Although his head was really groggy, he still stumbled to slam the door. Shortly, Even knocked on the door, “Baby, let me in.” 

Sitting against the door, he felt so pathetic taking care of his hard on himself, “ Fuck you.” He didn’t know how that came out but he refused to take it back.  
“Hey, Isak. It’s not nice!” Eskild yelled from the living room.  
“ You sound hot when you curse, Isak.”  
“ No, I mean I want to fuck you.” 

After being boyfriends for two months, It did not take long for Isak to realize that just same as he was so gone for Even, Even never refused anything he asked either. Isak somehow wanted to see where his line was. Deeply, he believed that although Even always seemed so cool about everything, he cared about him more than he showed.  


However, after he said it, Even stopped knocking. Isak scoffed wondering if there was the line. As he tried to stand up, his leg gave up. Falling back, his head hit so hard on the door that he actually saw stars.

“Isak, you okay? Open the door.” Even asked concernedly raising his voice slightly.  


“Isak, you better not break that new lamp I got for your room, it has a refresher in it!”  


Isak ignored Eskild’s voice. He finally succeeded in throwing himself to the bed. “I am okay. Just leave me alone.” His hand snaked into his boxers wrapping around his cock while burying his face in the pillow. 

However, the knocking continued making his head hurt more. “Fuck.” Looking down at his erection, Isak got up furiously. The moment he opened the door, Even lunged at him, smashing their lips together. 

“Fuck me.” He whispered against his lips. 

These two words dazed him like throwing a bomb in his head and his body responded first. Taking Even’s face in his hands, kissing him with burning aggression, and sucking his lower lip, Isak felt he was set on fire. 

They broke away to take off their clothes while Even backed him towards the bed. 

“ Leave it on.” He said, seeing Even unbuttoning his white shirt.  


“ I never know you have such a kink when you are drunk.” Even grinned, taking off his pants and underwear and pushed Isak to sit on the bed.

The shirt was just long enough to cover Even’s butt when he stood but it shortened when Even straddled on his laps with one knee on each side. Isak’s hands traced lines up and down his thighs while Even grabbed the back of his neck kissing him hard. With nothing under Even’s shirt, their cocks slid against each other. Wrapping his hand around their cocks, Isak trailed kisses down Even’s neck. Even moaned softly tilting his head backwards receiving more kisses. His arms slung loosely around Isak’s neck letting him take full control.

It was such a visual stimulation to see his cock slowly sinking into Even. Lying on his back, Isak could see his expression clearly. He frowned, biting his perfect lower lip while taking in all of him. His eyelashes, naturally long and soft looking, a little bit feminine comparing to the rest of his amazing features, shivered. Letting out a moan, Even leaned forward, supporting himself by pressing hands on Isak's chest. 

The shirt became translucent from the sweat, slightly showing his nipples and the curve of his waist. Isak sat up, desperately wanting to feel Even’s skin, he ripped the shirt open. “ Oh, baby. It’s…,” Even laughed while the buttons flying around with one hitting his nose. Isak cut him off by kissing, mumbled, “I’ll get you a new one.” 

Even pulled back a little, smiling, “It ‘s yours, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My midterm is coming up:( and I want to finish this work before it, so I am sorry that i divided this scene into 3 parts.part 3 should be done next Tuesday~  
> Thank you for kudos and comments.  
> And Noworriessarah, thank you for leaving a lot of lovely comments<3


	4. F**k me(3)

Unable to process anything in his mind, all he could see was Even’s glistening skin. Gripping his hips so tight that might leave bruises, Isak pounded into him.

He was more than satisfied to see Even gasped sharply when he rolled over to move faster. Yes, Even was his, those half-closed eyes, those parted lips, everything, every muscle, every smile and all his tenderness belong to him. This thought took him to an overwhelming sensation he had never experienced before.

Seeing Isak on top of him moving in great enjoyment and impassion, Even found he was captivated by this breathtakingly beautiful boy, the soft features mixing with teenagers’ brightness enchanting him without even trying. Pulling him closer, he brushed his lips against Isak's hairline whispering something.

“Say it again.” Isak didn’t catch what he said. Even grinned while shaking his head. Isak ‘s hands moved to stable Even’s slim waist while thrusting into him harder making him shiver with each hit. “Say it again, Evi.” 

Even’s smile deepened and his blue eyes were indescribably soft while his fingertips lingering on the skin around his eyes, his high nose bridge, his beautiful shaped lips carefully as if trying to remember him by touching. “ I don’t know if you are gonna remember this, but…” He smiled so beautifully just like the time they met on the bus, voice shaking, “I love you, Isak, I love you so much.” A tear escaped from the corner of his right eye sliding through his temple disappearing in his hair.

There was never a line. 

Even never had a line for him.

This was his Even, his Even who was always there waiting and smiling from the start. 

“ I ‘ll remember, Even, I ‘ll remember, I will, oh, don’t cry,” Isak helplessly caressed his cheek while kissing him with unbridled want, repeatedly whispering, “I ‘ll remember, Even, I will."

His tears dropped unknowingly on Even’s chest, "How could I ever forget?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt er love


	5. Snapback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I watched Season 7 of The walking dead recently, so I mentioned several characters. This chapter is longer than the other ones and includes lots of conversation.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Two days before spring break

Knocking his head on the wall, Isak typed the period for the last paragraph before handing the laptop to Even and collapsing on the bed lifelessly. Even sat beside him going through his history essay, which Isak had spent three hours working on while biting his nails, biting his pen, and tugging his hair like wanting to rip his head off. 

As Even pointed out ten more mistakes for him, he sat up slowly getting ready to knock his head on the wall again. Whatever, brain was useless. 

Rubbing the redness on his forehead, Even laughed, “Baby, that’s not gonna help, you know. And Eskild probably would wonder what we are doing here.” 

Isak rolled his eyes knocking himself in the pillow instead, “I am gonna fail this course…”

“I can do it for you if you want.” Even lifted his chin up while Isak trying to suffocate himself in the pillow, “I learned art history before, so it shouldn’t be hard.” 

Feeling so relieved, Isak threw himself into Even with full strength kissing him ignoring the huge sound of laptop dropping on the floor.

“Bad timing?” Eskild knocked on the door.

“Yeah.” Isak stated flatly, sitting up involuntarily.

“ So you finished your work?” He burst in sitting on the other side of Even.

“Kinda, Even would revise for me.”Isak pressed one more kiss on Even’s busy typing hands.

Eskild clapped his hands, “So you can go grocery with me then.”

“What?! Why not Noora or Linn?”

“Because Noora went on her adventure trip to London, she decided to give her and William a second chance. And if you want to wait for Linn to do grocery we would starve to death by now.”

“ I am busy.”

“Doing what?”

“You know, watching Even revise my essay, helping him, being supportive that kinda stuff…” Isak trailed off blushing while Even looking up from laptop grinned amusingly.  
“ Isak, I had seen Even helping you with your essay at least for four times and you got much better scores than before, so,” he prolonged the sound, “Put on your clothes, let’s go.”

Isak pulled the strings on his hoodie trying to think of some excuses and ended up pressing his face on the keyboard clueless, typing bunch of strange symbols. 

“Baby, if you accidentally delete your essay, I can do nothing about it. I am really not a computer person.” Even put the laptop away cupping his face, and kissed on his nose tip, “The weather is really good. Go buy some food you like so I can cook for you guys tonight.”

Eskild leaned over kissing the back of Even’s hand before dragging Isak out of the room,“Thank you so much, Even!”

“Eskild, I need to shower before we go.”

“ No need, you smell bad anyway, the only reason your room smells better now is because Even does laundry every week.”

Their voice echoed from the doorway. Even smiled seeing them walking out while looking back to the screen to decide how to make Isak’s essay better but not too good to be suspected.

 

Walking to the store, Eskild rambled about Season 7 of The Walking Dead he watched recently while isak was thinking about what he and Even should do during spring break.

“So Glenn died in Ep 1 and they didn’t even show his face. I am so angry about …are you listening?”

“Uh? Yeah. Is Glenn the Korean guy? He was with Maggie, right?”Isak tried hard to recall these characters.

“No, he was with Daryl! They were my favorite TV couple.”

“ Wait,” Isak wondered if they watched the same show, “ I thought they were straight in the show.”

“Well, most of them are gay. Don’t you see there is also some spark between Daryl and Rick, Rick and Morgan, and …”

“Okay! Quit ruining the show for me, Eskild. Let’s talk about something else.” Isak cut him off feeling he could never look at anyone properly in the show next time he watched it. 

Eskild pursed his lips, not changing the subject successfully, “Have you heard a joke about zombies?”

Isak pinched his nose bridge, signed, “ What joke?”

“Zombies catch you deciding to eat your brain, but they walk away disappointedly after opening your skull.” Eskild laughed so hard that he started to cough. 

Isak walked into the store ignoring him. 

 

When they finished, Eskild suggested doing some window-shopping in the large shopping mall across street while waiting for the Uber since they bought too much stuff to carry home. They left their food bags to a cute salesman for keeping. Eskild flew a kiss at him.

“ Do you want to buy something, Isak?”

“Maybe a snapback.”

“You have hundreds of them, and they all look the same.” Eskild shook his head.

“That’s a collection, Eskild. I want to buy one for Even since it’s really sunny these days.”

“Wow, a couple look, huh?”

“ Yeah” he blushed. The truth was that Isak deeply remembered how stunning Even looked wearing a snapback in his interview video filmed by Mikael.

“Eskild, can you give me some tips on choosing hats? I am not sure what kind I should get for him.”

“ Don’t worry.” Eskild patted his head like treating a dog, “He’ll like it since he even put that shitty drawing you gave him in a frame.”

“ Hey, I spent two hours on that!” Isak felt offended.

“What I mean is he loves everything from you, so just pick it yourself.”

Isak grinned while trying on snapbacks himself to see how they look until Eskild said, “Oh, just one tip, pick a smaller size for Even. Come on, don’t look at me like that, you know, your head is bigger than his which is weird considering you are so much shorter than him.”

“Eskild, I have the key to your room,” looking at the ceiling of the mall, Isak said casually, “I could accidentally sleepwalked and shaved your perfect eyebrows with my new shaver.” Then he walked past Eskild’s frozen body smiling. 

 

Isak eventually bought a black snapback with a silver symbol after two-hour searching. They both got home feeling extremely exhausted from walking. Throwing all the food bags at the doorway, Isak rushed to bedroom to show his gift. 

Of course, Even loved it and he showed his appreciation so passionately that Isak had breakfast, lunch and dinner on bed the next day. 

However, until the spring passed, Isak didn’t see him wearing the snapback once. 

Half way through summer, he almost forgot about it until Even accidentally saw the interview video on his laptop while preparing him for the history exam. It was his fault since he searched Even’s name so many times when they first met, simply typing “E” in the information bar, Even’s full name would pop up with the interview video.

Even breathed a laugh stealing a peck on his cheek. He flushed. He did not know how many times he blushed each day since he met Even. But Isak again was attracted to the video no matter how many times he had watched it, " You look so good with snapback." 

Even's eyebrow raised, "Is that why you bought me a new one?" 

"Yeah, but…” he hesitated for a moment, "Why you never wear it?"

“Baby, I wear it all the time when I am out with my friends, I just don’t wear it when I am with you.”  
“Why not?”  
"It gets in the way sometimes."

Seeing Isak getting more confused, Even stood up and took the hat out of his drawer wearing it.

Sitting on computer chair, Isak saw him leaning down holding himself on the arms of his chair, "Kiss me."  
"Huh?" Isak couldn't function while Even's face was so close to his.  
" You heard me." Even moved closer.  
Isak was mesmerized by his voice and slammed his lips on Even’s but "Ouch!"

Isak frowned while covering his nose bridge. Damn the brim of this fucking hat! 

" Are you okay? Sorry. I thought you wouldn't kiss this hard." Even's eyes were filled with concern as Isak took off his hat throwing it away and kissed him hungrily, whispering, " No more hats." 

"But I really love the one you got me." Even chuckled against his lips.

"No more hats." 

"You said I looked good with it."

" You look better without it." Isak said while slightly biting Even's lower lip.

Even smiled lifting him up from the chair, "Okay.”

 

The next day, Isak walked into cafeteria joining his friends for lunch.

"Isak, why you have a band-aid on your nose?" Jonas asked.

"Long story." Isak said quickly while throwing the hat at Magnus, “Hey, Magnus! I got you a snapback.”

“Thank you, dude! That’s so nice of you!” Magnus exclaimed while wearing it, “Uh, Isak.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s… um…it’s too small for me.”

“….”


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small revenge from Isak

Even had a fever tonight partly because Isak fell into the fountain while making a wish, and he was dragged in while trying to pull him back. It was okay to be wet during summer time but after taking a taxi that had the world ‘s most powerful air conditioning, Even was coughing by the time they got home. To worsen his condition, they showered together after having sex. And around midnight, his temperature went up.

 

Three days ago, Isak was not in the mood to review for his midterm. In order to motivate him, Even suggested going on a date after his exams. He tried to play cool acting like not look forwards to it but ended up pulling two all-nighters in a row to study while listening to Sia’s “Unstoppable”.

His hard work paid off in two ways. First, he did well on most of the exams, except for history though. Also, he heard Eskild in the shower singing, “I'm unstoppable, I'm a Porsche with no brakes” while Noora bursting into the bathroom screaming “ Eskild, stop it! I cannot get these lyrics out of my head and it feels like I’m cheating on Justin Biber!”

Although having a date planned ahead had been a great motivation for him, Isak felt burned out after his exams and almost fell asleep standing up as he waited outside Even’s classroom. However, he refused to do the date another time when Even pulled him into a hug as his face was about to crash on the floor. 

Inhaling deeply while burying himself into Even’s embrace, he recalled that they didn’t talk much these days because Even was really busy doing application and college tour thing. He stayed in his parents’ house more often to discuss his college list and future plan. Therefore, the only time they could be together was during lunch break, which was too short and Magnus could not leave them alone. Tightening his arms around Even’s waist, he thought sleepiness was not gonna ruin his date.

After having a nice dinner and watching an old movie, they went for a walk holding hands on the plaza. There were a lot of people throwing coins into a fountain while making wishes. Isak did not know what got into his head when he threw a coin. Ignoring the smile that creeps up on Even’s lips, Isak moved closer to the fountain. Just as he closed eyes and was about to make a wish, someone accidentally bumped him in the back. Even took action really fast to grab his hand, but still…yeah…he fell upside down into the fountain with Even. 

 

 

Now even under a light cotton sheet, Even was radiating heat like a brick right out of the oven. Isak kept running to and from kitchen with ice bags. He wrapped them in a towel putting on Even’s forehead but It did not take long for the ice to melt since it was summer and Even’s skin was burning. 

When he stood up from the side of bed to get more, Even’s hot fingers curled into his hand, “ Don’t go.” Even tilted his head upward struggling to get his face out of the sheet since Isak pulled it so high that only his forehead and messy hair were outside. Helping him pull down the sheet under his chin, Isak stroked his dry lips, “I need to change your towel, Evi. I ‘ll be back real quick.” He did not realize how soft his voice became. 

“No.” The fingers held tighter. Those eyes that were bluer than glacier water and still moist from the previous shower blinked slowly at him. Oh, god, so cute, so cute! He could easily withdraw his hand since Even didn’t have much strength, but—“ Eskild! Could you bring me more ice bags?” He yelled while covering Even ‘s ears. 

After doing the ice bags for another hour, Isak found his temperature wouldn’t go down. 

“Baby, My head hurt.” Even’s cheeks burned with flush of fever. 

Massaging his temples and forehead using the spare hand, Isak sounded like a manager in a nearly broken spa house while asking, “ Better?”

Even nodded resting his face on their holding hands. 

“Evi, I need to take you to hospital.”

Shaking his head slowly, Even hid his face in the pillow.

“Are you sure?” Isak signed.

The soft hair swayed up and down. Okay, he was nodding.

“You are burning, Evi, we really need to go.” Even pulled the sheet over his head, but Isak could still tell he shook his head firmly by the movement of the sheet. 

“Lie down with me.” Even’s lips pouted while extending his arms to Isak not in his usual way like ‘baby, come here’ but in a ‘mommy, hug me’ kind of way. Shit, he was killing me, Isak thought to himself while climbing on the bed without any hesitation. Even’s arms quickly wrapped around his waist, their legs tangled together and his lips were pressed against Isak’s ear lobe making him shudder with each warm breath. This was such a sweet torture. 

Lying like a statue, Isak felt he was a saint while Even unconsciously “molested” him for about half an hour until finally falling asleep. Slowly caressing his forehead, he felt relief flood through him while finding the temperature dropped a little. 

 

Waking up in the morning, half of his body was on top of Even. His left leg was across Even’s abdomen and his arm was on his chest. Isak carefully withdrew his arm, and when he tried to do the same with his leg, a hand placed on the back of his thigh pulling him closer. He looked up seeing Even smiling. Lying on their side face to face, he placed his forehead against Even’s and found the temperature nearly returned to normal. 

“ How you feel?” “ Good.” Even answered while giving Isak a morning kiss. Isak deepened it and gradually held himself on top as the kiss became hungrier until Even finally pulled away when isak’s hands snaked under his shirt, “ What?” 

Even licked his sharp tooth which he always did when there was something hard to say, “ Baby, you don’t want to do it right now, do you? I don’t think I have enough strength.”

Isak was dazed for a second since he was too worried to notice how enticing Even became during the fever. But as he recalled those moist eyes and flushed cheeks from last night, he smiled pulling up Even 's shirt to kiss his chest. Bringing up the vivid memories of the times that Even had tricked him about ‘Sonja’s aluminum leg’ and ‘his aunt’s pool house’, he felt ready to pull a small prank to lighten his mood a little after those overwhelming worries and stressful midterms.

He had a smirk on his face while placing himself into Even’s legs. Even’s eyes widened when he wrapped his left leg around his waist. 

“ Uh baby I want to but….” 

“I can be on top if you can’t.” Isak cut him off smiling. Even blinked several times like he didn’t believe what he just heard.

“And," Isak trying to not laugh, "I heard it actually felt better when the bottom's body temperature is high." 

"Oh, baby. You are joking." Even chuckled rolling over, "Good job, you really got me this time." The morning light from the window was perfectly hitting Even's face that Isak can see the faint grey stripes in his irises. 

Pressing their nose tips together, Even said, “You know I would eventually do what you say, right?” 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Logan yesterday! Wonderful movie!


	7. About a new fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't know what to write for 'Making me new' yet, but I am thinking about starting a new fanfic. 
> 
> Its called ' Guardian' :http://archiveofourown.org/works/10295744/chapters/22777571
> 
> There is a part of Chapter 1.  
> Just want to see if you like it:)  
> The rating will be explicit for this one, well, I don't think explicit is enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even is 19, from a large crime family.  
> Isak is 17, saved by Even.

When he heard the lock clattering, Isak knew this was his only chance. Using all his strength knocking down the guard at the door, he started running, more like stumbling with his eyes covered and hands cuffed in the back. The footsteps approached from all directions. 

“Hey! The blond one escaped, catch him before Lucas finds out! Don’t let him ruin the auction!” Losing his sight, he did not know where the exit was. As he turned left at a corner, he crashed into someone. Tasting the blood in his mouth, he knew his nose was bleeding. 

“ Sorry, you okay?” A voice on top of him asked while holding his shoulder. He kicked blindly and tried to strike that person’s crotch with a bent knee. 

“Wow, that was close.” The guy chuckled dodging his attack while holding his ankle in hand. Isak lost balance falling on the ground.

“ Mister, I am really sorry about this, he is one of the auction items.” A man chasing behind him, might be the manager,sounded extremely terrified while talking to the guy, “ Please go this way and the auction will start in ten minutes. 

“Help me, please, help me!” Isak kneeled down while the guards trying to drag him back to the cell. 

“Wait.” Through the black stripe, he could see a shadow lowering. Feeling the warm breath became closer to his face, Isak shivered fiercely. As a hand lifted his chin stroking his bleeding nose, he drew a deep shuddering breath leaning forward and buried his face into that person’s palm. 

“I’ll buy him.” 

That was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I won't stop writing for " Making me new" since I really love all these sweet moments~ I just post this chapter to tell you that I am starting a new one~  
> 


	8. In your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中文翻译(Chinese translation) by Freya: http://berserkkkkkk.lofter.com/  
> Hey, Freya! Your translation is great! I read all the chapters and comments this week! (lol, a lot of help from Google translate and my Chinese roommate) Thank you for all those sweet comments! I love you all<33  
> And Freya, I'm so so so.... happy to know my writing makes you feel better when you are down<3333333333  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ” alt=“image” />
> 
> This is what comes into my mind when I think of Even:)

Jonas almost had a heart attack today.

Walking into the cafeteria at lunchtime, he saw only Even sitting at their usual spot wearing that denim jacket. He patted his shoulder from behind, “Hey, Even! You are back from college tour already? That’s fast!” Pulling out a chair beside him, Jonas sat down looking around, “Where is Isak?”

As soon as this person turned around, he fell off from the chair, screaming like a girl,

“Holy shit! Isak, why are you wearing Even’s jacket? Why are you pulling your hair back? And ….is that a fucking hair band?”

Slowly getting up from the floor, Jonas knocked on Isak’s forehead with his knuckles, “Are you sure you are Isak?”

Isak dodged irritably, “Why did you all react the same way?”

"Who else?” Jonas asked feeling he knew the answer already.

“I just scared Magnus and Mahdi away. They said their eyes hurt seeing me like this.”

“Where are they now?”

“I heard they were sent to principal’s office for eating in the hallway.” Eva said while sitting down at their table with Sana and Vilde.

Grabbing his backpack, Jonas thought about joining them by breaking some rules since getting a detention was way better than looking at Isak right now. However, as he saw the frustration on Isak’s face, he sat back down.“What’s wrong with my look?” Isak finally took off the hairband trying to press his fringe down.

Just as Jonas wanted to say something, Sana said, “It’s like a movie.”

“What movie?”

“A horror movie.”

Isak rolled his eyes as the whole table laughed.

“Why do you sit with us today?” He scowled while eating his sandwich.

“I just want to know if Even will be free this weekend.” Eva looked at him eagerly.

“Why?”

“Ingrid is going to have a birthday party at the cabin this Saturday. She wants to film the whole thing since she is turning eighteen. I am just wondering if Even can help with that.”

"I am not sure, but he’ll be back this Thursday, you can ask him yourself.”

“Okay.” Eva nodded, smiling while checking his hair and jacket, “So what happened to you today?”

“ Nothing.”

None of them seemed convinced. Fuck, why he always got busted before even starting to lie lately. “Fine, fine! I am just trying to look better, okay?"

Isak didn’t know how to start.

The thing was that couples always found weakness in each other after moving in together, which was normal and totally fine with him. As far as he knew, these flaws actually kept them close and made everything real. So he was truly confused that after dated for six months spending practically every minute together, he still found Even flawless. Well, apparently not only him. As he could recall, Even had been given business cards by some agents asking if he wanted to be a model when he threw garbage wearing pajamas and slippers with messy hair. Also, as they went hiking last month, someone came to them asking if they could film Even in an ad to promote tourism of that place.

Being with Even was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he could not help wanting to be better in every way to deserve him. That was why he tried to be nice to Vilde, that was why he tried to be more caring to his friends and finally, that was why he woke up early today trying to look better by changing his style, although not successfully.

 

In the afternoon, he met Magnus and Jonas between classes in the hallway.

He leaned against his locker, whining, “I feel like I’m a dead phone that need to be charged.”

Jonas asked, “So Even is your charger?” Isak nodded. Closing his locker, Jonas laughed, “That’s the weirdest description I have ever heard between couples.”

“I got it, Isak!” Magnus took his book out of locker, “Is it like you are a door and he is the only key?”

Isak reluctantly nodded, “Kind of?”

Magnus got more excited, “It ‘s also like you are a computer and he is USB!”

“….Um..not really.”

Magnus leaning back against the wall felt relieved, “That’s why you end up being a bottom.” He said while circling his thumb and index finger with a pen poking in the middle.

"Fuck you, Magnus.” Isak snatched the book from Magnus’s hand throwing it into his locker before walking into the classroom.

Magnus asked Jonas, “That’s not what he meant?”

"No, dude.” Jonas signed deeply, “He just tries to say he misses Even. By the way, he just locked your book in his locker.”

“What the fuck? My homework is in it!” He banged on Isak’s locker, “ Shit, what’s his passcode? Isak, come back!”

 

Isak signed opening his history book. Why did this course even exist?

A folded paper flew out.

His heart skipped a beat when he opened it under the table. It was a pencil sketch of him falling asleep the other night. On the bottom of the right corner, “Baby, hope you can enjoy history after seeing this.”

His smile stretched so wide that his cheeks hurt while imagining how Even lay beside him drawing this before leaving for the college tour.

For the rest of his class, he beamed at the teacher, even volunteering to write down answers on the board.

 

He called Even immediately after school.

“I miss you, Even.” As loud as he could when the line was through.

A bark of laughter came from the other side with whistles and shouting.

“Hold on a second, baby.” Even whispered to him. Another burst of laughter, someone exclaimed “Even just called him baby?”

"Halla!”

“What happened?” He was totally lost.

“We were visiting the library when you called and---” Even chuckled, “I uh I accidentally put it on speaker. I think the whole library just heard how much my boyfriend adores me.”

“God…” He bit the collar of his hoodie letting out a muffled sound feeling his face flushed.

Why did he always put himself into extreme awkwardness while trying to do something romantic?

“ I miss you, too.” The low rumble of Even’s voice sank into his heart wrapping him up.

An orange haze casted over his face. The sky adorned itself by cascading a bombardment of colors, the most brilliant red, sparkling gold and bluish grey of the incoming night sky. Each color was showing him the good tomorrow could bring. Yes, tomorrow. With the overwhelming joy rising inside, Even would be back tomorrow.

“Even, the drawing is beautiful.”

“Baby, you are beautiful.” With the laughter on the playground and the rustling background noise on the phone, he heard that voice, smooth and soft, “That’s what you look like in my eyes.”

Feeling his heart was about to explode, “Why you always get to be the one saying romantic things?”

“I’ll leave it to you next time.” The words ended with a soft laugh echoing from the speaker reverberating through his bones.

“So bad I couldn’t draw.” He signed deeply.

“I got something better than drawing.”

Isak pressed the phone tighter to his ear, “Um?”

"Every time you wake up in the morning, "His heart was beating erratically against his ribcage feeling Even’s lips came closer to the speaker, 

“I can see me in your eyes.”


	9. Horror movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I updated too much lately, because I am on my spring break. I basically write on the plane, on the bus,  
> in the car, in the hotel and almost on the beach. But my friend almost threw my laptop into the sea, so.....  
> I just love writing this so much! And I got so much love from all of you<333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insidious 1 and 2 are great horror movies!

Isak couldn’t watch horror movies. However, this Friday night he suggested watching one when only him and Even were home.

Having popcorn in his hands and Even in his arms uh well having him in Even’s arms, they started watching ‘Insidious’. It was, according to Eskild, the best horror movie in 2011 and was PG 13 (that was why he chose it).

After twenty minutes, he regretted it.

Well, it turned out that rating wouldn’t tell you if the film was scary or not. Having especially low tolerance for “jump scene”, Isak became more intense every minute. Also, he just did not understand why all the horror movies had to be so dark and why the volume was extremely low when the characters talking and huge when the ghost showing up. Okay, he should admit, the whole point of watching horror movies was to be scared. But still he got nervous as he watched.

Even’s attention was soon distracted by Isak.

He saw Isak slowly pulling away from him and sitting on the edge of the couch, leaning forward holding the popcorn cone very tight with one hand and clawing really fast with the other with his eyes fixing on the screen.

Even could notice his small jaw bulged for pouching too much popcorn. He chuckled while wrapping Isak’s waist pulling him back. Isak complied unconsciously resting the side of his face on Even’s collarbone with eyes still staring at the screen.

His chin was against Isak’s forehead like they always did when cuddling. The only difference was Isak kept pouching handfuls of popcorn in his mouth so fast that Even could even feel his whole head was vibrating from the movement of chewing. “Baby, slow down a bit, I am not gonna snatch you popcorn.”

Same speed, clawing, pouching and chewing.

Isak stopped until Even put a hand on his cheek turning his head to look at him. (His gaze still fixed on the screen, so for a moment Even could only see the whites of his eyes.) Even burst into a laughter seeing Isak like this. With the big glossy eyes and those bulged cheeks, Isak reminded him of a chipmunk he once had. So adorable. When Isak finally shifted his gaze from the movie, he gave Even an close-eyed crinkly grin while tilting his chin higher for a kiss. Cupping his face (which was so much rounder than before because of the popcorn inside), Even laughed harder giving him a peck on the lips fondly, “I can imagine what you look like if you are chubby.“ Although Isak opened his eyes only a tiny bit, Even could still see his eyes rolling.

Isak was relaxed in his arms before looking back to the screen again. He squished his face into Even’s neck while watching using his corner of eyes. “Do you want to change a movie?” Even asked taking the twisted and torn popcorn cone out of Isak’s grasp intertwining their fingers. “No, only thirty minutes left, I really want to see the ending.” “ Okay.” Even pulled him closer. The warm breath and curly hair on his chin made Even feel he had a small furry animal on his chest.

 

Before they slept, Isak truly felt ‘Insidious’ was a great movie and all those scary scenes already left him. However, the thing about horror movies was that they were so intriguing while you watching it, but all those scary scenes came back to you whenever you were in the dark. So as the apartment became so quiet at night, Isak could not sleep. After kept changing positions for an hour, he signed sneaking out of bedroom with his laptop, trying not to wake up Even.

Not long after he sat down on the couch scrolling down his Facebook page, Even walked into the living room.

“ I thought you were asleep.”

Even signed hugging him from behind resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder, “Our film teacher moved up the due date of our final project to next Monday, so I ‘d better start.”

“You can do it tomorrow.” Isak ‘s fingers threaded through his hair.

Even sat down beside him smiling, “I am not sleepy any way.” Wrapping Isak inside his arms, he asked，“ You could not go to sleep because of the movie?”

“ Uh, yes.” Isak scratched the back of his head, “ Those scenes keep playing in my head when I close my eyes.” Even said nothing holding him tighter."

Isak was confused that Even did not seem to worried about his project since they lay on the couch talking and kissing for a long time.

“Oh, Even!” Isak sat up, “You need to do your project.” Even sat up with him turning on TV, “ We can watch some movies to help me find ideas.”

They watched Romeo and Juliet, The Great Gatsby and Titanic. (Can we watch something that no one dies?” Isak huffed, “ Why does Leonardo DiCaprio always die in his movies?”) So, in the end, they watched “Pretty woman.”

 

As the rays of brightness filtered through his thin eyelids, Isak woke up realizing it was morning already. A small smile tugged on his lips while seeing Even sleeping on his laps. The warm ball of light danced on his eyelashes making them golden.

The front door opened when he pulled a blanket on Even. Eskild stumbled inside, Noora and Lynn followed, exclaiming, “Hey, Isak! You wake up so early today!” “ Shhhhh! Even was sleeping!” Isak shushed him while gently moving Even’s head on a pillow. Seeing Even frowned at the harsh sunlight streaming through the window, he closed the curtain (“Hey, let some sunshine in!” “Shhhhhhh!”) before pushing Eskild into kitchen.

Leaning against the counter while drinking coffee, Eskild described the party last night before asking, “ What happened to you two? Fucking all night on the couch?”

Deliberately ignoring the second question, Isak said, “I could not go to sleep after watching “Insidious”, the damn movie you recommended, and Even said he need to work on his final film project because its due date was moved up to next Monday.”

“Even’s final film project?” Noora changed into pajamas joining them.

“Yes, what?”

“I thought he had already finished it last week.” Noora said while cooking bacon, “ There was a girl at party last night asking me about Even, she said their teacher played Even’s film project in class and she just loved it.”

“So he had no project to do.” Isak asked, “Then why he stayed up with me all night?”

“You really have no idea?” Eskild rolled his eyes, “You are the reason.”

Looking at him with glazed eyes, Isak suddenly leaned over giving a peck on Eskild’s hand, “Thank you, Eskild!” Then Eskild dropped his favorite mug on the floor.

 

Caressing Even’s dark circles, Isak slowly sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He did not get to see Even’s sleeping face a lot. With those pouted lips and soft curl, he looked like a child. Before meeting Even, he could not understand why some people defined their happiness as seeing their loved ones sleeping, but now he could. He carefully curled up into the curve of Even’s body. Slowly hugging Even’s head into his chest, Isak smiled, it was his turn to see Even waking up.

 

In the kitchen, after wiping the floor for five times, Eskild felt it was still sticky. “May be Even and I could make a great couple, you know. I understand him so well.” Eskild threw the pieces of his mug into trashcan, “ Have you ever thought about that?”  
“ Never.” Noora ate bacon answering emotionlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am with Noora, lol! Sorry, Eskild.


	10. Younger

Yesterday after having dinner with Even’s parents, Even’s mom showed Isak Even’s childhood pictures. “Mom, Isak would dump me for those.”

Even had lots of photos token when he was a sweet chubby ball with awesomely adorable dimples and perfectly round curls.

“He didn’t like us to take photos for him since middle school.” Even’s mom smiled taking out a picture hiding in the end of the photo album, “But he didn’t know I took this one.”

“How old was he?” Isak could not move his eyes off it.

“Like 14 or 15?”

In that photo, Even was wearing a pink pullover petting a dog in his arms, and his fringe covered half of his face.

“You can have it if you want.” Even ‘s mom laughed seeing him staring at it for too long.

They stayed there for the night.

 

The next morning, Isak woke up finding he was in his own apartment.

_When did I get back?_

Even was still sleeping beside him. When he carefully laced their fingers together, he felt something wasn’t right.

Even’s hand was smaller than his.

He sat up immediately, brushing away Even’s fringe looking at his face. The perfect eyebrows, long lashes, pointed nose, pink lips… so beautiful… Isak, concentrate! He yelled at himself internally.

Even’s features were a little bit softer than he remembered.

Looking at Even for another two minutes, he slapped his own face, and again, and again. _Why it doesn’t hurt?_

Even was woken up by the slapping sounds. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. “Baby, what are you doing?” His voice was different but still deep and dulcet.

“Even, pinch me.”

“What?”

“Pinch my face!” Isak was still not sure if he was dreaming.

A soft kiss landed on his cheek, Even grinned at him. Isak resisted the urge to push him on the bed before dragging Even to stand on the floor.

Even was shorter than him! Not a lot, but still. _Okay I am definitely dreaming_.

“Even, how old are you?”

“Baby, Are you okay? You were slapping yourself when I woke up.”

“How old are you?”

“15…”

Isak ‘s eyes widened before he pointed at himself, “How old am I?”

Even was truly worried. “ You are 17. Isak, you…” He trailed off because Isak pulled him closer kissing him so hard.

“ I am older than you!” Isak seemed overly excited; his eyes almost disappeared from smiling.

Even smiled too but still concerned, “Baby, how you feel?”

“I feel great!”

 

Lying back to the bed, Isak suddenly remembered, “Even…”

“Um?” Even lay beside him caressing his cheeks, which were still red from slapping.

“Which one of us is on top?” Then he saw Even’s face gradually getting red. “Oh, my god.” Isak cupped Even’s face not letting him look away. “You are blushing!”

He had never seen Even blushed before. The cheeks were kissed pink, so cute against his pale skin. Wearing a white, deep V-neck t- shirt, Even’s skin almost fused with the edge of its collar. As Isak held his face staring at him longer, even the neck became rosy.

He kissed Even again, more eager this time. Even tilted his chin up receiving Isak’s kisses just as eagerly as he gave.

He melted in Even’s gentleness until…

“Even, wait!” He noticed something didn’t go as he expected, “This isn’t right.”

“ What isn’t?” Even’s lips were glistening from kissing and his fingers pressed at Isak's hole.

Isak looked at his legs that were already lifted up on Even's shoulders feeling it was too late to mention anything, “ I should be on top…”

“Next time.” Even smiled while pushing into him slowly.

 

He didn't know how long it had passed, but his vision started to get blurry and he felt there was a force pulling him.

“Even, why do you call me baby?” He pressed his lips against the back of Even's hand, “I am older than you.”

Even's voice was muffled, “You are always my baby, Isak, no matter how old you are.”

He closed his eyes hugging Even tighter.

  

“Isak, Isak, baby, wake up.”

He opened his eyes. It was already morning. He was still in Even’s parents house.

“Baby,” Even was standing beside the bed leaning over, “ It’s eleven now, we need to go home.”

“Even.” Isak extended a hand to him.

“Um?” Even held his hand while pulling him up by his waist.

Sitting on his knees, Isak’s forehead leaned against Even’s chest, “I wish I had met you earlier.”

Wrapping around Even’s waist, “What would happen if we met earlier?”

“I would fall for you at first sight like always.”

 

At night

“I hope you are smaller.”Isak still remembered how cute Even was when he was fifteen.

“Am I too big for you?” Even chuckled while thrusting into him harder, “You don’t enjoy the sex?”

He blushed, “ Why do you think of that? I mean younger!”

“Baby, I am still inside of you, what do you expect me to think?” Even held himself on his arms, “So you think I am too old for you?”

“No…, “ Isak didn’t know how to say it.

_I want be older than you so I can spoil you just like you did to me. I want to be taller than you so I can cup your face giving you a sudden kiss leaving your heart fluttered just like you did to me. In all, I just want to be everything to let you know how I am crazily in love with you like you did to me._

 

The next day

“Isak, why you still on the bed?” Eskild knocked on his door, “Even just made you breakfast.”

“I feel I had sex twice yesterday…”


	11. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trailer is out! I am so so so so excited and sad at the same time. I thought there would be six seasons but season 4 turns out to be the last. I am gonna miss them so much after this season:(

Saturday morning, Isak was sitting alone under the beach umbrella in a high collar jacket while all of his friends were running towards the sea.

_It was all his fault._

This Wednesday, after sex, half of his body was on top of Even. The skin under his face was so cool and smooth that he found it was fun to press hickeys on and watch them fade away until Even rolled over pressing more hickeys on him. And it became a competition. He didn’t know who won but he had hickeys all over him except his face. When they both wore high collar jackets to school the next day, Eva announced they would go to beach this weekend.

All of them skipped their afternoon classes on Friday and arrived at night, except for Even, who had an assignment due, but he would be here on Saturday afternoon.

They had a barbecue party on the beach last night. And today, almost everyone was playing in the water.

“Hey, Isak! ” Eva sat down beside him, water dripping down from her hair, “Why are you wearing this?”

“Uh, I am allergic to sunlight.”

“Why don’t you say you are allergic to water?” She rolled her eyes, “Come on! Just take off your clothes and join us!”

“No.” He crossed his arms in front of him while Eva trying to unzip his jacket.

“Girls come help me!” She stood up yelling. He saw Vilde, Sana and Noora walking towards him.

“Where is Chris?” Eva looked around when an arm wrapped around her waist, “I’m here.”

“Not you, the other Chris.” She gave a peck on his lips.

“I think she is with Kasper right now.” Vilde said.

“What you girls up to?” Chris looked between these girls who were stretching their arms and Isak who tightened his collar.

“Throw him into the water.”

“I can do that.” Chris smiled walking towards Isak.

“Chris, we are friends right? Wait. No!!”

Chris grabbed his arm throwing him over his shoulder before heading to the sea.

“Fuck you all!!” Isak screamed, his mouth was full of salty water.

When he finally walked back to the beach after being defeated by Sana in a water fight, he saw Jonas, Mahdi, and Chris were building fake boobs with sand on Magnus, who fell asleep on the beach. _Chris_ , he gritted his teeth. He quietly walked behind Chris before pushing him when he was about to stand up after finishing Magnus’ boobs.

Chris fell on top of Magnus and his face pressed right into the fake boobs. “

"Eva, I think I just saw Chris on top of Magnus…” Noora nudged Eva.

 

Five minutes later, Isak was buried deep into the sand with two huge fake boobs on top of him. Chris and Magnus were taking photos.

_Why did I even come here? Whatever, it was actually comfortable._

As he closed his eyes enjoying the sun, “Where is my cute boyfriend?” He saw Even looking everywhere but at him.

“Even, stop pretending you don’t see me! Dig me out of here!”

 

Back into the hotel, after washing himself for half an hour, Isak still felt there was sand in his hair.

“Even, where are you?” He did not see Even in the living room.

“Here.” The sound was from balcony. He suddenly remembered they had a small pool there.

Even was in the pool. “Come here.”

“Even, I just showered.” He sat down at the side putting his feet into the water, “And they are gonna party in our room in ten minutes.”

Even’s chin was on Isak’s knees and his hands slowly moving from Isak’s knees to his laps...

“O…okay.” Isak immediately stood up, “Do you want me to get you a towel?”

When he was about to walk inside, a black thing landed beside him.

It was Even’s underwear.

Even was still smiling at him. “Fuck it.” He jumped into the pool.

 

He had never thought he would have sex in water. The balcony was open-air so they were pretty much outdoor. Feeling so exposed, he tried not to make any sound. But with each hit, there would be some warm water coming in, making him more sensitive.

As he wrapped around Even tighter, someone knocked on the door.

His body immediately tensed up, “Isak, relax,” Even groaned, kissing Isak’s neck while stroking his back. “I locked the door.”

 

Outside the door

“Is Isak back yet?” Eva asked.

“He is not on the beach.” Mahdi said.

“Open the door, Isak!” Magnus knocked on the door harder. “You told us we could party in your room!”

“What happened, Eva?” Chris joined them.

“We cannot find Isak. I don’t know if he is in his room.”

“We can get the spare key from front desk.” Chris suggested.

 

“Shit!” Isak panted while pushing Even, “Even, ah… we better stop… they are coming in.”

“Don’t move.” Even groaned again, breathing heavily against Isak’s shoulder. “Give me a minute.” They both stayed still in the pool.

 

“What took you so long?” Eva complained when Isak opened the door, “Hey, Even! When did you arrive?” She hugged Even.

“About an hour ago.” Even hugged her back while greeting others.

 

The party started in his room as planned.

Even is not mad, right? Isak sat on the sofa thinking. Their sex had been interrupted so many times by his friends since they were together. Although it was reasonable to invite people over this time because he lived in the largest suite in the hotel, should he do something to make it up?

 

After the party, Even was throwing beer cans into a garbage bag when he heard, “Even, come here.”

He walked into the bedroom seeing Isak lying naked on the bed, his legs spread slightly apart and his eyes were tightly closed.

He smiled leaning on the doorframe, “Wider.”

“What?” Isak opened his eyes, his face flushed.

“Legs, wider.”

Isak unconsciously followed before realizing what he just did. He covered his face with his arms cursing himself while a warm body covered his.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Isak Valterson?” Even chuckled.

Isak gasped when Even slammed into him. “Don’t you like it?”

“I love it, try it more.”

 

Sunday morning

“Jonas, where are Isak and Even?” Eva asked.

“Even said they drank too much last night.” Jonas shrugged his shoulders," They 'll stay in their room."

 

In the hotel,

“Baby, it’s okay to let me feed you.” Even was holding a spoon of cereal in front of Isak, “I don’t think you can move right now.”


	12. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. I had a stomachache lately because not eating meals properly, so I thought of this story:)  
> I'll try to update, 'in my pocket', and 'what's your name' really soon.

Summer vacation finally started! Isak finally could fulfill his dream of staying up late till midnight and getting up from the bed till noon. Although Even tried to change his unhealthy sleeping pattern a lot of times, he always gave in when Isak wrapped around his neck begging, "I'll just sleep for one more minute, Evi, one more minute please." 

"God damn it, Isak, you create your own jet lag without going aboard." Jonas commented when Isak told him he just woke up at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Soon, he paid his price. His stomach started to hurt constantly lately. "Isak, do you skip meals?" The doctor asked pressing his stomach.

"Yeah. I sometimes skip breakfast." 

"And lunch." Even added, his hand gently massaged Isak's stomach through his t-shirt. 

"That 's the main reason." The doctor sat back, "Isak, irregular eating pattern can cause all kinds of stomach disease. You don't want to get gastritis, do you? There is noting wrong with your stomach. You just need to have your meals on time." She wrote down a list of food he wasn't allowed to eat this week before sending them out. 

They took an Uber home, "Are you feeling better now?" Even stroked isak's lips that were still pale.

"Yeah." Isak squeezed Even' hand that was on his stomach. "Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night." He knew Even had to work early the next morning.

"Baby, don't be." Even tightened his arm around his shoulder, "Just remember to eat breakfast tomorrow morning, okay?" 

"Even. it's not I don't want to eat it." Isak lay on Even's laps. "I just can't get up from the bed in the morning."

"I can make that happen." Even smiled, his fingers threaded through Isak's hair.

 

The next morning, Isak was waken up by Even around eight. He quickly wrapped around Even's neck getting ready to start his daily begging. However, it didn't seem to work this time. Instead of letting him lie back down as before, Even sat him up letting him lean against his chest. Then a spoon of cereal was in front of him. "Baby, open your mouth." 

He ended up being fed a bowl of cereal half asleep half awake. Wiping his lips using his thumb, Even pressed a kiss on his forehead before lying him down, "Go back to sleep." 

Although Even hated interrupting Isak's sleep, he had to admit sleepy isak was really cute, especially when he opened his mouth waiting for the food to come.  Not like a lot of people who had bad temper when they were waken up, Isak was extremely soft, he followed everything Even said.

Although Isak felt eating while sleeping was always his dream, being fed in bed really wasn't his thing. "Even, you don't need to feed me in the morning." Isak talked with Even at night. "I can eat myself."

"Really?" Even raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Just wake me up. I can eat on my own."

However, the second day, he used his action to prove he couldn't do it since he almost fell asleep on a toast while Even left the room to find him a fork.

So the feeding thing continued. After two weeks, Isak sadly found he got used to it. He also got used to eating breakfast at 8 in the morning.

He didn't realize how powerful this habit had became until he scared Jonas shitless this Saturday morning. On Friday night, he went to Jonas' house to hang out with the boys. They played cards and video games till five in the morning. All of them slept in the living room.

Around 8 in the morning, Jonas was waken up by a full bladder. He slowly got up from the couch stumbling out of the living room. As he walked past the kitchen, he heard chewing sounds. The light was off, the curtains were closed, the room was so dark that it took him several seconds before noticing Isak sat at the dinner table munching on a bag of cookies. His eyes half closed, his head almost fell on the table. "I..Isak..." Jonas' voice shuddered a little, "Are you awake right now?" He seriously doubted if Isak was sleepwalking.

Isak looked at him, more like looked through him, murmuring, "I need to eat breakfast." Jonas stood still watching Isak finished all the cookies before collapsing on the table falling asleep again.

When Even came to pick up Isak at noon, Isak was still sleeping on the kitchen table. No one could wake him up. Even greeted all of them before sitting down beside Isak pressing a kiss on his lips. 

"One more." Isak mumbled without opening his eyes.

"You want to sleep for one more minute?" Even chuckled.

"No, one more kiss."

 _Okay, I' am getting out of here._  Jonas thought.

Before he could walk out of the kitchen, he heard Isak saying, "Even, I ate breakfast today." He sounded like a kid who scored a hundred on his exam. Jonas believed he looked like one too.

"I know, baby."  Even's soft voice mixing with a laugh followed by a small kissing sound.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about pocket Even, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> My another Skam fanfic, 'Guardian': http://archiveofourown.org/works/10295744/chapters/22777571
> 
> Isak, 17, transferred from Bakka to Nissen.
> 
> Even, 19, was born in one of the largest crime families.


End file.
